The present invention relates to the art of trucks having an apparatus for spreading materials and, more particularly, to an improved truck having a spreader system which improves the control of dispensing the contents of a dump truck, and even more particularly to a mounting for a spreader and a guide arrangement for directing particulate materials to the spreader.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,649 and 5,947,391 illustrate a spreader apparatus for spreading materials, hydraulic control circuits for a conveyor and a spreader, and a precision placement spreader and is incorporated herein by reference. U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,784 illustrates a hydraulic control system for a conveyor and spreader and is incorporated herein.
Trucks, such as dump trucks, have commonly been used to convey materials such as salt, cinders, chemicals and/or sand for the purposes of spreading these materials onto road surfaces to improve the traction of the road surface during hazardous conditions. The materials in the truck are commonly dispensed by tilting the dump body of the truck thereby releasing the goods from the dump body and/or conveying the materials within the dump body out through an opening in the rear of the dump body. The materials which are conveyed out through the rear of the dump body can be spread by use of a spinner which creates a wide spray pattern behind the rear of the truck as the truck moves in the forward direction.
In some applications, it is sometimes desirable to be able to spread the particulate material in a relatively narrow strip in the road. In such circumstances, a broadcast spinner design cannot perform such a function since the spinner sprays the material over a wide area on the ground surface. In order to prevent the broadcast spraying of the particulate material, a material guide must be positioned closely adjacent to the rotating spinner so as to narrow the spread of particulate materials being deposited onto the ground surface. One such spreader design is disclosed in Assignee""s U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,842,649 and 5,947,391. The spreader can spread particulate material in a broadcast spreader mode or in a narrow band. The spreader can be controlled to ensure that a substantially set amount of particulate material is dispensed over a ground surface irrespective of the speed of the truck. The spreader also can dispense particulate material in a substantially narrow band on the ground surface irrespective of the vehicle velocity.
The design of the spreader guide of the spreader also reduces caking problems associated with past spreader guide designs.
Although the spreader disclosed in the ""649 patent and ""391 patent is a significant advancement, such spreaders cannot easily be adapted for use on a wide variety of trucks. Consequently, specialty trucks are necessary to mount and properly use the spreader. In view of this problem, there is a demand for a mounting arrangement for spreaders that can be mounted and used on a variety of trucks. There is also a demand for a mounting arrangement which can easily align the spreader on the vehicle so that proper dispensement of particulate material on the ground surface is achieved. There is a further demand for a mounting arrangement which can easily move the spreader between an operational position and a storage position to enhance the versatility of use of the spreader and the truck. There is still a further demand for a mounting arrangement for a spreader which minimizes damage to the spreader when the spreader is in the operational position.
The present invention relates to an improvement in trucks having an apparatus for spreading particulate material on a ground surface as the truck travels along a ground surface.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a truck which includes a material spreader that is mounted on the frame of the truck by a spreader mount. The spreader mount simplifies the installation of the material spreader on the truck. In one embodiment, the spreader mount adjusts the position of the material spreader with respect to the truck frame. In one aspect of this embodiment, the spreader mount positions the material spreader in a plurality of locations relative to the truck frame. In another embodiment, the spreader mount allows movement of the spreader when the spreader contacts an undesired object so as to minimize damage to the material spreader by the object.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a truck having a hopper or dump body for holding materials. The hopper or dump body includes an opening for materials to be dispensed from the hopper or dump body. In one embodiment, the hopper includes an opening in the hopper to control the amount of materials exiting the opening. In another embodiment, the hopper or dump body includes two side walls which are angularly positioned with respect to the base so as to provide sloped surfaces which slope downward to the base of the hopper or dump body. In yet another embodiment, the opening in the hopper or dump body is positioned at the rear wall of the hopper or dump body and closely adjacent to the base of the hopper or dump body. In one specific aspect of this embodiment, the opening is smaller than the rear wall of the hopper. In still yet another embodiment, a conveyor system is positioned at least partially in the base of the hopper of dump body. The conveyor system moves particulate material such as sand, salt, gravel, cinders, chemicals and/or the like in the hopper or dump body toward the opening in the hopper or dump body. In one aspect of the embodiment, the conveyor system extends longitudinally from the forward end of the hopper or dump body to the rear end of the hopper or dump body and is evenly spaced between the two side walls of the hopper or dump body. In another aspect of the embodiment, the opening in the hopper or dump body is in longitudinal alignment with the conveyor system. In a further embodiment, the hopper or dump body includes a feedgate. In one aspect of this embodiment, the feedgate is vertically adjustable. In another aspect of the embodiment, the feedgate is mounted closely adjacent to the opening. In still another aspect of the embodiment, the feedgate slidably moves up and down to control the size of the passageway through the opening in the hopper or dump body; rotates in and/or about the opening, and/or shifts horizontally toward and/or away from the opening. In still a further embodiment, a material spreader arrangement is positioned on the truck to receive particulate material exiting the opening of the hopper or dump body and to spread such particulate material onto the ground surface. The material spreader may be positioned directly below the hopper or dump body opening or positioned off to the side of the hopper or dump body opening. The material spreader position depends on the particular spreading pattern and spreading application for the spreader. In one aspect of this embodiment, the material spreader arrangement includes a material guide which, when engaged, guides the trajectory of substantially all the materials expelled from the material spreader. In another aspect of the embodiment, the material guide guides the trajectory of the material in a direction substantially opposite of the forward direction of the truck. In another embodiment, a control mechanism is included on the truck to regulate the speed of the conveyor system thereby controlling the amount of material being expelled through the opening in the hopper or dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the control mechanism is integrated with the material spreader to regulate the velocity of materials which are ejected from the material spreader. In another aspect of the embodiment, the control mechanism is designed to obtain a velocity reading of the truck and to use such information to control the conveyor system and/or material spreader so as to maintain a constant quantity of materials deposited on a ground surface irrespective of the speed of the vehicle of the truck and/or to deposit the particulate material on a ground surface at a zero velocity relative to the ground surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the conveyor system is mounted below the base plane of the hopper or dump body. Such positioning of the conveyor system facilitates in the conveyance of substantially all the particulate material in the hopper or dump body to the opening in the hopper or dump body. In one embodiment, the conveyor system includes a material mover such as a continuous belt, a chain link, an auger or other designs which can effectively move particulate materials from one area in the hopper or dump body to the opening in the hopper or dump body. In another embodiment, the conveyor system includes a conveyor motor to drive the material mover and cause the particulate materials to be expelled through the opening in the hopper or dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the motor is a hydraulic motor, an electric motor and/or a gas power motor. In still another embodiment, a gear box arrangement is used to drive the material mover.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a material spreader arrangement includes a rotating member designed to propel particulate materials, which are received in the material spreader arrangement, out of the rear of the material spreader arrangement. In one embodiment, the rotating member is a spinner which rotates about an axis which axis is substantially perpendicular to the ground surface. However, a wide variety of rotating members having various axis of rotation may be used on the material spreader. In another embodiment, the rotating member includes at least one vane extending from the surface of the rotating member which is adapted to engage and throw material outwardly as the spinner rotates. In one aspect of this embodiment, the spinner includes multiple upwardly extending vanes so as to efficiently propel a large volume of particulate material from the material spreader. In still another embodiment, the material spreader arrangement includes a motor designed to rotate the rotating member. In one aspect of this embodiment, the motor is a hydraulic motor, an electric motor and/or a gas power motor. In yet another embodiment, the material spreader arrangement includes a retaining wall to retain substantially all the particulate material on the rotating member until the particulate material is propelled through the opening in the material spreader arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, when the rotating member is a spinner, the retaining wall extends at least 180xc2x0 about the spinner and is positioned such that the particulate materials are substantially retained on the spinner and propelled by the vanes on the spinner for a sufficient time to be properly propelled from the spinner at a desired velocity. In still another embodiment, the height of the retaining wall is greater than the height of the vanes on the spinner. In still yet another embodiment, the rotation direction of the rotating member is the same for both broadcast mode spreading and precision placement spreading. In a further embodiment, the rotation direction of the rotating member is different for broadcast mode spreading and precision placement mode spreading. In one aspect of this embodiment, the rotating member rotates in a counter-clockwise direction during broadcast mode spreading and counterclockwise for precision placement mode spreading. For certain applications, the reversal of rotation direction of the rotating member improves the desired spreading profile of the particulate material on the ground surface. In still another embodiment, the material spreader arrangement includes a skid plate. In one aspect of this embodiment, the skid plate includes an angular upwardly extending section to facilitate in the skidding of the skid plate on the ground surface and/or to facilitate in the movement of the material guider over an object.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the material spreader arrangement includes a material guider designed to direct particulate material expelled from the rotating member. In one embodiment, the material guider directs particulate material in a direction which is substantially opposite the direction of the forward movement of the truck. In another embodiment, the material guider extends rearwardly from the material spreader arrangement. In still another embodiment, the material guider includes a substantially planar wall which is positioned closely adjacent to the rotating member. In one aspect of this embodiment, the planar wall of the material guider is co-planar to the retaining wall of the material spreader arrangement. In another aspect of this embodiment, the planar wall extends rearwardly from the rotating member in a plane substantially parallel to the plane of the ending of the retaining wall. In yet another embodiment, the material guider includes an angular wall member which forms a varying width passageway. In one aspect of this embodiment, the wide end of the passageway of the material guider is positioned near the rotating member of the material spreader and the width of the passageway decreases at least at one point from the width of wide end passageway. In another aspect of this embodiment, the width of the passageway continues to decrease as the distance from the wide end passageway increases. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the narrowing of the passageway terminates into a constant width section of the material guider which width is substantially constant until the materials are completely expelled from the material guider. The varying width passageway is designed to collect materials expelled from the rotating member and to narrow the stream of materials so that the majority of materials which are eventually expelled from the material guider are deposited in a substantially narrow strip on the ground surface. In another aspect of this embodiment, the design of the varying width passageway of the material guider is selected so as to not substantially reduce the velocity of the materials being expelled from the rotating member as the stream of particulate materials are narrowed by the material guider. In still yet another embodiment, the passageway of the material guider is a constant width passageway form the rotating member to the particle expelling point. Other passageway designs can also be incorporated in the material guider. In a further embodiment, the material guider includes a top plate to inhibit particulate material from escaping the material guider and randomly spreading onto the ground surface. The top plate also inhibits rain or other liquids from entering the material guider passageway which could cause caking and/or corrosion in the passageway. In another embodiment, the material guider includes a base plate which at least partially retains the materials in the material guider as the materials pass through the material guider and to further seal the passageway from moisture which could result in caking and/or corrosion. In another embodiment, the material guider arrangement provides for self cleaning of the passageway. Any caking which begins in the passageway is removed by the particulate material scraping off the caking as the particulate material moves rearwardly through the passageway. In still another embodiment, the material guider design reduces or eliminates powderization problems at high particle velocities by not causing the particulate material to substantially alter its trajectory upon leaving the rotating member. In still another embodiment, the material guider includes an end skid plate. In one aspect of the embodiment, the skid plate includes an angular upwardly extending end section to facilitate in the skidding of the skid plate on the ground surface and/or to facilitate in the movement of the material guider over an object.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the material spreader arrangement includes a mechanism for engaging and disengaging the material guider. In such an arrangement, the material guider or a portion thereof is mounted so that it can be raised or lowered into engagement with the particulate material being expelled from the rotating member. In one embodiment, the material guider is pivotally mounted to the rear portion of the material spreader arrangement. In another embodiment, the movement of the material guider is accomplished by a hydraulic lifter, motor or by some other mechanical means. If a hydraulic lifter or motor is used, the control mechanism can be connected to or interconnected to a hydraulic system or electrical system so that the engagement and disengagement of the material guider or a portion thereof can be controlled from a remote location.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a spreader mount secures the material spreader arrangement to a vehicle, such as a truck. In one embodiment, the spreader mount secures the material spreader arrangement to the frame of a vehicle. In one aspect of this embodiment, the spreader is secured to a location on the vehicle that is rearward of the vehicle bumper so that the mount location does not protrude forwardly of the vehicle bumper. In another embodiment, the spreader mount is secured to the hopper or dump body of the truck.
In accordance with still a further aspect of the present invention, the spreader mount adjustably positions the material spreader arrangement on a vehicle. In one embodiment, the spreader mount positions the material spreader arrangement in a plurality of locations with respect to the vehicle frame, hopper and/or dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the spreader mount positions the material spreader arrangement in an operational position and in a storage position. In the operational position, the material spreader arrangement is positioned to receive particulate material that has passed through an opening in the hopper or dump body of the vehicle and to spread such particulate material onto a ground surface. In the storage position, the material spreader arrangement is positioned so as to not receive particulate material for spreading on a ground surface. In another aspect of this embodiment, the operational position of the material spreader arrangement positions the material spreader arrangement rearwardly of the vehicle frame and aligns the material spreader arrangement so that the material spreader arrangement dispenses particulate material in a desired location on the ground surface. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the storage position of the material spreader arrangement positions the material spreader arrangement closely adjacent to the vehicle frame. In still yet another aspect of this embodiment, the storage position of the material spreader arrangement positions the material spreader at least partially under the hopper or dump body of the vehicle, and preferably substantially completely under the hopper or dump body of the vehicle. In another embodiment, the spreader mount includes a positioning bracket that at least partially rotates about a mount shaft.
In one aspect of this embodiment, the mount shaft of the spreader mount is rigidly attached to the vehicle frame. In another aspect of this embodiment, the mount shaft has a generally circular cross-sectional shape at least at the location where the positioning bracket rotates at least partially about the mount shaft. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the positioning bracket is releasably secured to the mount shaft to allow for positioning the positioning bracket at a plurality of locations about the mount shaft. In still yet another aspect of this embodiment, the positioning bracket is positionably at a plurality of locations along the vertical axis of the mount shaft so that the height of the positioning bracket from a ground surface can be adjusted. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the mount shaft extends substantially vertically toward the ground surface. In still a further aspect of this embodiment, the positioning bracket releasably clamps to said mount shaft. In still yet another embodiment, a bracket locator is used to define a desired position of the positioning bracket on the mount shaft. In one aspect of this embodiment, the bracket locator defines the positioning bracket location for the operational position of the material spreader arrangement. In another aspect of this embodiment, the bracket locator defines the positioning bracket location for the storage position of the material spreader arrangement. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, at least a portion of the bracket locator can be positioned in a plurality of locations about the mount shaft. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the bracket locator includes at least one positioning notch to receive a portion of the positioning bracket when the positioning bracket is positioned in a desired location relative to the bracket locator. In still yet another aspect of this embodiment, a portion of the positioning bracket is releasably secured in the notch on the positioning bracket. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the bracket locator is positionable at a plurality of locations along the vertical axis of the mount shaft so that the height of the bracket locator from a ground surface can be adjusted. In still a further aspect of this embodiment, the bracket locator is vertically positioned on the support post by at least one releasable pin.
In accordance with still yet a further aspect of the of the present invention, the spreader mount includes a support leg which is secured to the material spreader arrangement. In one embodiment, the material spreader arrangement is pivotally mounted to the support leg. In one aspect of this embodiment, an elastic material, such as, but not limited to, a spring, is connected or interconnected between the material spreader arrangement and the support leg to allow for limited pivoting of the material spreader arrangement on the support leg. The elastic material at least partially functions as a shock absorbing device to reduce stresses on the spreader mount during the operation of the material spreader arrangement. In another aspect of this embodiment, the tension of the elastic material is adjustable. In still another aspect, the material spreader arrangement is mounted on the support leg to pivot upward and downward with respect to a ground surface. In another embodiment, the material spreader arrangement is connected or interconnected to one end of the support leg and the other end of the support leg is connected or interconnected to a positioning bracket.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the support leg includes at least one stress release point. The stress release point on the support leg is designed to allow one or more sections of the support leg to move when at least one of the support legs encounters a force. Such a force can be caused by, but is not limited to, the material spreader arrangement bumping into the road, or other objects during operation. The force encountered by the material spreader arrangement translates to the support leg. When the encountered force is great enough, the force causes at least one section of the support leg to move at a stress release point. In one aspect of this embodiment, one stress release point is positioned between two sections of the support leg and allows at least one of the support leg sections to move generally upwardly and/or downwardly with respect to the longitudinal axis of the support leg upon encountering a generally upward or downward force. In another aspect of this embodiment, one stress release point is positioned between two sections of the support leg and allows at least one of the support leg sections to move generally laterally with respect to the longitudinal axis of the support leg upon encountering a generally lateral force. In still another aspect of this embodiment, at least one of the stress release points allow at least one of the support leg sections to move upon encountering a predetermined force. In still yet another aspect of this embodiment, the predetermined force to cause at least one of the support leg sections to move is adjustable. In a further aspect of this embodiment, the support leg includes at least one elastic member, such as, but not limited to, a spring, to maintain at least two leg sections of the support leg in alignment until a predetermined force is applied to at least one of the leg sections. In this aspect of the invention, the predetermined force is selected by selecting the amount of elasticity of the elastic member, i.e. picking the size of the spring, and/or adjusting the tension on the elastic member. In still a further aspect of this embodiment, at least one of the stress release points on the support leg is resettable to its original position. In another aspect of this embodiment, the support leg includes at least three leg sections to allow for both lateral movement and vertical and/or downward movement of at least one leg section. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, at least two leg sections of the support leg can move in a plurality of positions relative to one another.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a guide arrangement is used to move particulate material exiting the hopper or dump body to the material spreader arrangement. In one embodiment, the guide arrangement moves particulate material horizontally along the rear of the vehicle. In one aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement moves particulate material to at least one side end of the vehicle. In another aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement moves particulate material to a location where a material spreader arrangement can spread particulate material in the center of a two lane road while the vehicle remains in a single lane. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement moves particulate material to a location where a material spreader arrangement can spread particulate material in the center of a lane while the vehicle remains in a single lane. In another embodiment, the guide arrangement is detachable secured rearwardly of the hopper or dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement is detachably secured to the rear of the hopper or dump body. In another aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement includes one or more removeable pins to enable the guide arrangement to be detached from the vehicle. In yet another embodiment, the guide arrangement includes a trough-like section to receive particulate materials from the hopper or dump body. In still another embodiment, the guide arrangement includes a conveying system to move particulate material in the guide arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, the conveying system includes a conveying belt, an auger, chain links, or the like. In one preferred embodiment, the conveying system includes an auger to move the particulate material within the guide arrangement. In another aspect of this embodiment, the conveying system includes a motor to control the speed of the particulate materials being moved within the guide arrangement. The motor can be hydraulic, gear, belt, electric and/or gas powered. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the motor controls the speed particulate materials are moved in the guide arrangement as a function of the speed of the vehicle and/or the volume of the particulate material is to be spread on a ground surface. In still yet another embodiment, the guide arrangement is designed for use with a hopper of a pivoting or non-pivoting dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the guide arrangement includes a back plate to contact at least a portion of the tailgate of a dump body when the dump body pivots rearwardly to dump particulate material in the guide arrangement. The back plate facilitates in controlling the size of the opening caused by the tailgate, prevents the tailgate from fully opening to allow particulate materials to flow over the edges of the guide arrangement, and/or functions with the tailgate to guide particulate materials into the guide arrangement. In a further embodiment, the guide arrangement includes a base opening to allow particulate materials to exit the guide arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, the base opening can be opened and closed. In another aspect of this embodiment, the base opening is sized to minimize the occurrences of clogging as the particulate materials exit the guide arrangement. In still another aspect the this embodiment, the conveying system of the guide arrangement at least partially extends over the exit opening to ensure particulate materials are transported to the exit opening and/or to facilitate in breaking up of particulate materials about the exit opening to minimize the occurrences of clogging in the exit opening. In yet another aspect of this embodiment, the exit opening is positioned at one end of the guide arrangement. In still yet another aspect of this embodiment, the exit opening is positioned generally above the material spreader arrangement when the material spreader arrangement is positioned in the operational position. In still a further embodiment, particulate material in the guide arrangement is at least partially wetted with a wetting solution prior to entering the material spreader arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, the wetting solution includes a deicing solution. In another aspect of this embodiment, the particulate material is sprayed with a wetting solution. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the volume of wetting solution applied to the particulate material is a function of the volume of wetting solution to be applied to a ground surface and/or a function of the amount of particulate material being conveyed by the guide arrangement. In still yet a further embodiment, the guide arrangement at least partially breaks up the particulate material prior to directing the particulate material to the material spreader arrangement.
In accordance with still another aspect of the present invention, the material spreader arrangement includes a particulate funnel to receive particulate materials exiting the guide arrangement and/or an opening in the hopper or dump body. In one aspect of this embodiment, the particulate fennel includes at least one sloped surface to guide received particulate material into the material spreader arrangement. In accordance with this aspect, the particulate funnel includes a slope section which progressively narrows the passageway of the particulate funnel so as to deposit the particulate material in a particular area in the material spreader arrangement. In another aspect of this embodiment, the particulate fennel guides particulate materials to a certain region on the rotating member of the material spreader arrangement so that the rotating member engages such materials and expels such materials from the material spreader arrangement. In another embodiment, the top of the particulate funnel is spaced from the exit opening of the guide arrangement. In still yet another embodiment, the top of the particulate fennel is connected to or interconnected to the exit opening of the material guide arrangement. In still another embodiment, the particulate fennel includes adjusting shoots to alter the location at which the particulate material is deposited in the material spreader arrangement. One type of adjusting shoot arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Patent No. 3,332,691, which is incorporated herein by reference. The ability to control the position of the particulate material being deposited in the material spreader arrangement allows for the control of various types of spray patterns caused by the rotating member as the particulate material exits the material spreader arrangement.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a control mechanism is provided which includes a velocity monitor to detect the speed of the truck. In one embodiment, the velocity monitor is connected to the speedometer of the truck, to one of the axles of the truck and/or is a radar gun attached to the truck. In another embodiment, the signal received from the velocity monitor is processed by the control mechanism and is used to send a control signal to the conveyor system, guide arrangement and/or material spreader arrangement. In one aspect of this embodiment, the control mechanism uses an arithmetic function and/or state tables to send a control signal to the conveyor system, guide arrangement and/or material spreader arrangement as a function of the signal received from the velocity monitor. In another aspect of this embodiment, the arithmetic function and/or state tables are stored in memory locations of a microprocessor. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the microprocessor is designed to rapidly calculate and/or select one or more values dependent on the velocity of the truck and to send such values to the conveyor system, guide arrangement and/or material spreader arrangement. As can be appreciated, the control mechanism can be set so as to maintain a constant quantity of particulate materials deposited on a ground surface during the operation of the truck. During such operation, the control mechanism is activated for depositing a desired volume of particulate material on the ground surface. During the movement of the truck, the control mechanism monitors the speed of the truck and sends a signal to the conveyor system to increase or decrease the speed of the conveyor motor which causes a desired amount of particulate material to be expelled through the opening in the hopper or dump body. The control mechanism may also send a signal to the guide arrangement to regulate the speed the particulate materials are moved within the guide arrangement and/or send a signal to the material spreader arrangement to regulate the speed of the rotating member so as to assure that the material spreader arrangement properly deposits the quantity of particulate material being fed to the material spreader to the ground surface. In yet another embodiment, a sensor is attached to the material mover and/or conveyor motor to monitor the speed of the material mover and to send a feedback signal to the control mechanism to further adjust the speed of the material mover. If a feedgate door is attached to the hopper or dump body opening, the control mechanism may be connected or interconnected to the feedgate door to monitor and/or control the size of the hopper or dump body opening by controlling and/or monitoring the position of the feedgate door. In still another embodiment, if the feedgate door is controllably movable, the feedgate door is connected or interconnected to a motor and/or hydraulic system to move the feedgate door.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the control mechanism controls the material spreader arrangement so as to deposit particulate material on a ground surface which is substantially zero with respect to the ground surface. In such an operation, the control mechanism is set to deposit materials at zero velocity. If the material guider is automatically engageable and disengageable, the control mechanism engages the material guide, otherwise the material guider is manually engaged. In one embodiment, the control mechanism monitors the speed of the vehicle and sends a signal to the material spreader arrangement which is dependent on the speed of the truck. The signal may be the result of an arithmetic function and/or from state tables. The signal to the material spreader arrangement controls the speed of the rotational member. The rotational speed of the rotating member is dependent on the speed of the truck so that the particulate materials which are expelled from the material guider by the rotational member in a direction rearwardly of the forward movement of the truck when traveling at a velocity are deposited at substantially the same as the velocity of the truck in the forward direction. Such a particulate velocity results in a substantially zero velocity of the particulate material relative to the ground surface. When the truck changes velocity, the control mechanism sends a different signal to the material spreader arrangement to adjust the rotational speed of the rotating member so that the velocity of the particulate material is adjusted to closely match the velocity of the truck. In another embodiment, a sensor is attached to the rotating member and/or rotating member motor to monitor the speed of the rotating member and to send a feedback signal to the control mechanism to further adjust the speed of the rotating member.
In still yet another aspect of the present invention, the control mechanism controls the material spreader arrangement so as to enable a constant quantity of particulate material to be deposited on the ground surface. In such an operation, the control mechanism controls the conveyor system, and the material spreader arrangement, and if used, the guide arrangement. In one embodiment, a desired amount of material to be deposited on the ground surface is imputed into the control system by the operator. When the truck is in movement, the control mechanism monitors the speed of the truck and sends a signal to the conveyor arrangement, and if used, the guide arrangement, which is dependent on the quantity of material to be deposited on the ground and the speed of the truck. The signal may be the result of an arithmetic function and/or from state tables. The signal to the conveyor arrangement causes the speed of the material mover to be adjusted so that the desired amount of materials are expelled through the opening in the hopper or dump body. The signal to the conveyor arrangement causes the speed of the material mover to be adjusted so that the desired amount of materials are expelled through the opening in the hopper or dump body. The signal to the guide arrangement causes the materials deposited in the guide arrangement to be moved at a speed toward an opening in the guide arrangement to be directed to the material spreader arrangement. In one aspect of the embodiment, the speed of the material mover is dependent on the speed of the truck. In still another embodiment, the control mechanism sends a signal to the material spreader arrangement to control the rotational speed of the rotating member. In another aspect of this embodiment, the rotational speed of the rotating member is dependent on the speed of the truck. In one aspect of this embodiment, the control signal causes the rotating member to rotate at a velocity to cause particulate material which is expelled from the material guider to have a velocity which is substantially the same as the forward velocity of the truck which translates into a relative zero velocity with respect to the ground surface. In another aspect of this embodiment, when the speed of the vehicle increases or decreases in speed, the control mechanism responds by altering the signal to the conveyor system, guide arrangement, and to the material spreader arrangement so as to adjust for the changes in speed of the truck. If the material guider is pivotally mounted to the material spreader and can be engaged and disengaged from a remote location, the control of the material guider is integrated into the control mechanism so that when an operator selects a narrow strip spread pattern, the control mechanism causes the material guider to be moved into engagement during such an operation. In still another aspect of this embodiment, the direction of rotation of the rotating member in the material spreader can be remotely set for use on the material spreader in a broadcast mode or a precision placement mode. In yet another embodiment, control sensors are included on the conveyor arrangement, guide arrangement and/or material spreader to monitor the actual velocity of the material mover of the conveyor arrangement, the actual velocity of the material guide arrangement and/or the rotational speed of the rotating member and to send such information back to the control mechanism so the control mechanism can process such speeds and make any adjustments to such speeds as necessary. In still yet another embodiment, the dump body or hopper has a feedgate which position can be controlled from a remote location.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a truck which can dispense particulate material in a controlled manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a truck which can dispense particulate material in a substantially narrow strip as the truck moves in a forward direction.
In accordance with still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a truck which can deposit a narrow strip of particulate material on a ground surface at a velocity which is substantially zero with respect to the ground surface.
In accordance with yet another object of the present invention is to provide a truck having a control mechanism designed to monitor the speed of the truck and to control the rate of dispensement of particulate materials from the truck onto a ground surface which is dependent on the speed of the truck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a material guider designed to control the trajectory of materials being expelled from a truck so as to deposit such materials in a narrow strip over a wide range of velocities of a truck.
In accordance with yet another object of the present invention is to provide a truck incorporating a control mechanism using feedback control to monitor the dispensement of particulate materials from the truck onto a ground surface.
In accordance with a further object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount which can secure the material spreader arrangement to a truck frame.
In accordance with yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount which can position the material spreader arrangement in a plurality of locations relative to a truck frame.
In accordance with another object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount which allows for accurate positioning of the material spreader arrangement relative to a truck frame.
In accordance with yet another object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount which allows for some movement of the material spreader arrangement during operation to minimize damage to the material spreader arrangement.
In accordance with still another object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount which allows for vertical and/or lateral movement of the material spreader arrangement during operation.
In accordance with still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a material spreader mount with a tension adjuster to control the amount of movement and/or when any movement of the material spreader arrangement occurs during operation of the material spreader arrangement.
In accordance with a further object of the present invention is to provide a guide arrangement at the rear of a hopper or dump body of a truck to transport particulate material from the rear of the hopper or dump body toward a material spreader.
In accordance with yet a further object of the present invention is to pre-wet particulate materials with a de-icing solution prior to spreading the particulate material on a ground surface.
In accordance with still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a spreading system which minimizes clogging and caking of components during operation.
In accordance with another object of the present invention is to provide a spreading system which can be easily assembled and disassembled to increase the versatility of a truck.
In accordance with yet another object of the present invention is to provide a spreading system which can be used on a variety of different trucks.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following description taken together with the preferred embodiment disclosed in the accompanied drawings.